The Sceret's Out
by LylaWilliams
Summary: Matt Murdock never thought he would be revealed as the devil of bell's kitchen, not until he was stuck in a situation he couldn't escape.
1. Chapter 1

_**Matt's phone began to ring, the cellphone repeatedly said Foggy's name until he answered the call. "What do you want Foggy?" Matt asked. "You sound horrible, had a rough night? Again?Foggy replied. "Foggy, i'm serious." Matt told him. "Okay. My "friend" wants us to come down to the police station to have a little 'chit chat' with his boss." Foggy told him. "Does this have anything to do with us helping Daredvil take down Fisk?' Matt asked him. "It doesn't sound good, what if they figured out who he is and they just want us to come down to the station to arrest us, Matt this bad." Foggy told him. "Calm down Foggy." Matt told him. "I**_

 _ **am calm." Foggy told him. "Stop lying, you do remember that i can hear your heart beat?" He told Foggy. "You can hear my heart beat over the phone? Man, that's just weird." Foggy told him. "Don't worry Foggy, in order for them to figure out anything they would need full proof. And what proof do they have that shows them that a blind man is some vigilante." Matt told Foggy. "You're right, maybe there's nothing to worry about at all. Maybe i'm just nervous." Foggy agreed with him.**_

 _ **"Remember to calm down Foggy, see you thirty minutes." He told Foggy. "Okay, see you then." Foggy replied, then he ended the phone call. Even though he had sounded reassuring to Foggy, what if they did have proof? What if they had put the pieces together and figured it all out? Matt had to remind himself that the only people who would probably figure it out would be a child.**_

 _ **Adult's sometimes put too much thought into the simplest things and children on the other hand, they tend to focus on the things that made a lot of since, depending on their age and how they thought.**_

 _ **Matt stopped thinking about it as he stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower, then he thought about it again when he was showering. What if there was a kid out there who despised him and would do anything to get rid of him? Matt knew that the more he thought about it he would become paranoid, so he pushed the thought aside. Matt got ready and walked out his apartment. What ever happened in the meeting would happen and Matt would just have to be prepared for anything, even a revelation.**_


	2. A Enemy Arrives

_**Matt was irritated he had came into the station just to talk to the boss about a whole bunch of nothing, he had wasted his time and energy to talk about stuff that Matt already knew about."Well that was a waste of time" Foggy said.**_

 _ **"Tell me about it." Matt replied. "What was the point of us coming here they were just going to talk about stuff that we already knew?" Foggy ask him.**_

 _ **"I don't know they probably just like wasting people's time." Matt answered. Matt thought about the meeting later on that day, all the cops had acted suspicious around Matt and Foggy. Everyone had acted like they had knew something that Matt and Foggy didn't know. When Matt came home everything felt weird, he felt paranoid, very paranoid.**_

 _ **He paid close attention to the sounds and how the objects felt around his house, everything felt out of place. it was like someone had invaded his home and went through his stuff. He definitely had the right to be paranoid.**_

 _ **Matt checked his closet to feel if his stuff was there, his dad's boxing robe, his boxing gloves, everything was still in place. Matt knew something was going on and it must've had something to do with his meeting at the station and his conversation with Foggy. All of a sudden, Matt's flip phone begins to ring. That's weird, the only person who called him was either Foggy or Claire and they only called when they knew that he was doing his nightly activities and wanted to make sure he was okay.**_

 _ **They knew he wasn't out. Matt couldn't delay the call any longer, so he answered the call. "Hello?" he asked. "I thought you wouldn't answer, Mr. Murdock. I've been waiting to talk to you for a long time." When Matt had heard those words he had knew right then and there that Foggy was right and that they did have something fear and that they just didn't know what it was. Matt remembered what he had thought about earlier. "I have to be prepared for anything, even a revelation." He never thought he would have to face that, not until now. He was going to have to face his enemy, he couldn't hesitate or delay the conversation anymore with his thoughts. "Who is this?" He asked over the phone.**_

 _ **Sorry if my grammer is bad, i was a little tired when i was typing this.**_

 _ **Thank you Czarla, godacharmed, and kittycat1810 for following the story and i would also like to thank godacharmed again for reviewing the story and kittycat1810 again for making my story as one of your favorites.**_

 _ **Word count: 462 words**_


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was startled at the fact that she knew who he was. "Who is this?" He asked again. "I remember you but you don't remember me. That makes since, you can't put a face to a voice if you've never seen the face before." The man replied. "What do want from me?" Matt asked her.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just want you to tell me everything you know about the Devil." The lady told him. "Can you be specific, which devil are you talking about?" He asked sarcastically.

"The devil of hell's kitchen, i know that you know who he is, Matthew." She told him. "How did you get this number?" He asked her. "From a friend, now can we get to business?" She replied. "I don't know what you're talking about." Matt told her.

"Come on, you have to know something. You did help him take Fisk down, just cooperate and this will all go by quickly." She told him. "if I knew anything, do you really think I would tell you?" He replied.

"If you don't tell me anything, it's no worries. I have other ways to find out what I want. I will eventually figure it out, it was nice talking to you Matthew, i have a feeling this isn't the last time you will hear from me" She told him.

Why did Foggy had to be right? If this woman found out, there was no telling what could happen. He could already hear headlines on the news, "Blind Lawyer Matt Murdock had been revealed to be the true identity of our devil" it couldn't necessarily be that but probably close to it.

If anyone found out, that could put everyone he cared about in danger, anyone could tried to use them as leverage to get to him. They would probably think it would be more fun if he had to reveal himself to keep them safe.

He couldn't tell anyone about this, not until he figured something out. He had to be cautious about every move he made, one wrong move and anyone could suspect anything. Matt had no idea how he was going to face this situation, all he knew is that there was no way he could escape it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Matt had no idea what had gotten into him, he had found himself coming to fogwell's gym everyday.**_

 _ **Everyday he was coming to the gym punching the punching bags, even when he was injured from his nightly activities he always ended up coming back the next day.**_

 _ **Claire, Foggy, and Karen (Who had know idea what he was doing) were starting to get worried about Matt. it had almost been a week since he received the mysterious phone call, he hadn't told anyone, he was afraid that if he told someone they would get hurt for knowing something that they shouldn't.**_

 _ **He had to keep it a secret, one day when Matt was at the gym, he had felt someone staring at him and he had heard a heartbeat coming from outside of the gym.**_

 _ **The heartbeat had faded and no was there anymore, Matt had to be careful about every move he made.**_

 _ **Anything he did or say would and could be used against him, especially if it had contained any evidence of him being Daredevil.**_

 _ **Another day, Foggy had followed him to see where he was going and had observed as he punched the bag. "I can hear you breathing, Foggy." Matt had told him as he stopped punching the bag.**_

" _ **I had to follow you Matt, I'm really worried about you. You haven't spoken to me in over a week and every time I've cam came over to your apartment, you're never there." Foggy told him.**_

" _ **Sorry Foggy, I just have a lot on my mind lately."**_

 _ **Matt told him. "I just wanted to know what's been going one, have you been coming here everyday?" Foggy asked him. "Yeah." He answered.**_

" _ **Does this have something so about your dad?" He asked Matt. "No" Matt replied. "So why do you come here everyday?" Foggy asked. "I honestly don't know Foggy, I think it something do about you said that day before the meeting." Matt told him.**_

" _ **You mean about someone figuring out about you?" Foggy asked him. "Yeah, I just have been a little paranoid lately and that's what I've been thinking about." Matt told him.**_

" _ **There's nothing to worry about Matt, why don't you come with me to visit my family this weekend? It'll help you get your mind off of things." Foggy replied. "Sure, why not." Matt said with a smile. Matt should've told Foggy right there, but he just couldn't.**_

 _ **Matt would have to tell, before the weekend had ended. Which meant he had to figure something out before the weekend had ended. "You're pretty ripped for a blind guy, have you ever thought about getting into the ring?" Foggy had said.**_

" _ **Foggy-"**_

" _ **Before you tell me that whole thing about your dad not wanting you to use your fist and instead use your mind, tell me the truth." Foggy had replied. Telling him the truth was the only thing he wasn't doing right now.**_

" _ **I've thought about it a few times but...it's too big of a risk. If a blind guy wins in the ring and ends up beating a man half to death, I think someone would suspect something." Matt had told him.**_

" _ **You're right about that, but you wouldn't have to do all that stuff you do outside of the ring." Foggy told him.**_

" _ **Are you trying to convince me to get into the ring?" Matt asked him as he laughed.**_

" _ **No, I was just stating the obvious." Foggy told him.**_

 _ **Matt was so focused on him and Foggy that he hadn't realized that Someone had heard and saw everything.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Matt was glad that he had agreed to come with Foggy and visit his parents for the weekend, the only thing he wasn't glad about was having to tell Foggy about what was really going on.**_

 _ **Foggy would be mad at first but hopefully he would understand, Matt didn't want to put him danger. Matt realized that if he had kept Foggy in the dark any longer that could also put him in danger.**_

 _ **It was almost the end of their visit and Matt hadn't told him yet. Foggy's parents decided to take Matt and Foggy out to lunch before they left the next day, Matt decided he would tell him when they got their.**_

 _ **"it's nice restaurant." Foggy told Matt. "You think everyone will think it's weird that a blind guy is around them?" Matt asked. "You're a person, they're a person.**_

 _ **They shouldn't think it's weird to be around another human being whose different." Foggy answered. Matt smiled at Foggy's response. "Thanks Foggy." Matt told him. "No problem, I'm just speaking the truth." Foggy said.**_

 _ **"How long do you think it's going to be before they're done getting read?" Matt asked Foggy. "I don't know, about 30 minutes." Foggy replied.**_

 _ **"Foggy, come here!" Foggy's Mom was calling him from upstairs. "Coming!" Foggy told her. Foggy sighed and walked up the stairs to his Mom.**_

 _ **Something was wrong, Matt had heard someone coughing, it sounded like Foggy's dad. He must've gotten sick somehow, a few minutes later Foggy came down. "He's sick." Matt said.**_

 _ **"I hate it when you do that." Foggy told him."What are we going to do?" Matt asked him. "They said that we could go without them." Foggy answered. "Are they sure?" Matt asked him. "Don't worry Matt, it's no big deal. They're okay with it." Foggy answered.**_

 _ **"Okay, I guess we should just get going." Matt told Foggy. "Yeah, let's just go." Foggy agreed. The walk from Foggy's parents house didn't seem so far away from the restaurant, even though it was almost five blocks.**_

 _ **"Matt, can I ask you a question?" Foggy says aloud. "Sure, even though you just did." Matt replied. "What's really going on Matt?" Foggy asked him. It's time, Matt thought.**_

 _ **"I didn't completely tell you the truth when we were talking at the gym that night. Over a week ago, I received a phone call on my burner phone.**_

 _ **It was woman, she said she wanted me to tell her everything I knew about Daredevil. I told her that I knew nothing and she told me she would eventually get the information she needed about him." Matt confessed.**_

 _ **"Matt! Are you serious?!" Foggy yelled.**_

 _ **"Yes, I am. I was scared that if I told you anything that it would put you in danger and then I realized that lying to you and keeping in the dark was even more dangerous for you." Matt told him.**_

 _ **"Were you even going to tell me the truth before I asked you?" Foggy asked. "Yes, I was. I thought it would be right to tell the truth. I'm sorry Foggy, I thought was protecting you by not telling you and I was wrong." Matt told him.**_

 _ **"Matt, I thought we were going to be honest with each other and not lie." Foggy replied.**_

 _ **"I was going to tell you the truth, I just didn't think it was the right place or the right time. Over the last few days after the phone call, I felt like someone was watching me and I thought that if they heard me tell you, then they would use you as leverage to get to me so that they could get information they needed."**_

 _ **"Matt, don't they know that we both-"**_

 _ **"Foggy, don't say anything. I think someone's listening to use right now." Matt focused on the sounds and smells around him until he found someone that was just a few feet from them, listening.**_

 _ **"You're doing that thing again?" Foggy whispered. "Yeah, I was right. Someone was just listening to us." Matt told him.**_

 _ **"Let's just walk a little more faster." Foggy suggested. "Yeah let's get out of here." Matt agreed.**_

 _ **Matt and Foggy were only a block away from restaurant when Matt heard what sounded like a little girl in the car, just ahead of them.**_

 _ **He listened to three heartbeats in the car, one little girl and two men.**_

 _ **This had kidnapping written all over it, how could know one see what was going on, did anyone realize what was going on?**_

 _ **He heard the engine starting, he couldn't waste his time.**_

 _ **He has to take his chances, he couldn't just let some kidnappers take an innocent little girl.**_

 _ **"I'll be right back Foggy."**_

 _ **"Where are you going Matt?"**_

 _ **"To save a little girl." Matt told him as he sprinted after the car.**_

 _ **Matt knew that the girl was in the back seat looking at him, he gestured for her to get her head down so he could break the window out to get her. She did so and Matt broke the glass.**_

 _ **The girl was screaming and the car kept moving, another car blocked Matt from getting to the girl so he jumped over the other and landed on the hood of girl that had the girl in the.**_

 _ **The man that was driving the car but the breaks and Matt rolled off the car and landed in the road in front of the car.**_

 _ **All of that stopped all the cars in the street and every pedestrian stopped and put their eyes on Matt.**_

 _ **Matt heard the footsteps of both men approaching him and got before the could get to him. "You're really fast for a blind guy. How did they know he was blind, the woman, that crazy woman.**_

 _ **This was a trap. They probably knew who that he was Daredevil and was just testing him, the test wasn't over, they didn't know if he could fight like him.**_

 _ **Matt had had to plan out his every move, if he did any of those stunts he pulled off as Daredevil, anyone could put the pieces together and figure out who Matt reminded them of.**_

 _ **Matt decided he would do some of the basic stuff that DD did and not the impossible stuff.**_

 _ **Man 1 came at Matt with a knife and Matt dogged it and pushed the man down to the ground, Man 2 came at him with a gun and everyone screamed.**_

 _ **Matt grabbed the man's hand that had the gun in it and tried to take the gun but accidentally triggered the gun and shot the man in one of his feet.**_

 _ **The man's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, as man 2 fell to the ground man1 started coming back up.**_

 _ **Matt picked up the gun off the ground and hit the man across the face with the gun. He had just single handedly took down two men who was twice his size, Matt knew if he had waited for them to get into an alley the girl possibly would've been dead by than.**_

 _ **If he was right about that woman, she would've let that happened to girl, she was willing to do anything to get the information that she needed.**_

 _ **The girl came out the car and hugged Matt.**_

 _ **Suddenly everyone started chanting his name, but how did they know.**_

 _ **"Murdock!Murdock!" everyone continuously chanted his name. Foggy must've cursed out his name, someone must've heard it and spread it around quick enough for everyone to chant it.**_

 _ **He remembered how people chanted his dad's name when he had won the match with Creel, right now he felt like how his dad had probably felt. He already here this on the news headlines and even Foggy reading it to him in the newspaper, probably even on the radio.**_

 _ **"Thanks Mr." The little girl finally said. "You're welcome, where is your Mom or Dad?" "Melissa, there you are!" a woman says grabbing the girl. Everyone still had their eyes on him. "Matt, look out!" Foggy yelled.**_

 _ **The men were behind him trying grab him, Matt turned around and grabbed one arm from the both of them and flipped them over. So much for being subtle.**_

 _ **"You saved my daughter's life, thank you." The woman told him. "You're welcome." Matt told her.**_

 _ **Matt had already drew too much attention to himself so he ran out ther as fast as he could with Foggy behind him.**_

 _ **When he was running he could here his name still being chanted, this time, his whole name. Thanks Foggy, I really needed that.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you goldacharm for reviewing, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, and CedsB following the story. To be honest I was really on the brink of deleting this story until you three reviewed and followed, thanks you three.**_

 _ **When Matt got home that day, he was glad to see that he wasn't on the news...yet. Matt had left without saying anything Foggy or Foggy's parents, he just didn't know how to explain what had happened. Matt could go to sleep that night peacefully knowing that everything was okay, well at least for now.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Foggy, Foggy, Foggy." His phone ringed**_

 _ **. Matt groaned and went to pick up the phone.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello?" Matt asked. "Matt I've been worried sick about you, I tried to call you after you left the house yesterday but you wouldn't answer my calls." Foggy answered.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sorry about that Foggy, I just didn't know what to say." Matt replied.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't know, you could've gave me a "Sorry about running off like that." Foggy tells him.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I was going to apologize Foggy. I really mean it, I'm sorry." Matt replied.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Matt, you're not gonna believe this." Foggy told him. "What's wrong Foggy?" Matt asked him.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm at Josie's, looking at the news and I see you." Foggy answered. Matt really had his hopes up.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What does it specifically say about me?" Matt asked. "Blind Man saves little girl and takes down the kidnappers." Foggy answered.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **That's a horrible headline." Matt told him. "I know right, they had like almost a day to come up with a headline and that's what they pick." Foggy agreed.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Anyway, that's not the point. Did they say my name?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **So far, no…and it just came up." Foggy replied.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **So much for being subtle, thanks Foggy." Matt told him. "Sorry about that, calling your name probably wasn't my best idea." Foggy told him.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'll just hear it for myself Foggy, there's no need to tell me anything else." Matt replied. "How are you going to come to work after this?" Foggy asked him.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm just going to stay out of site, until this eventually blows over." Matt answered. "I don't think this going to blow over anytime soon. Talk to you later, hopefully this will all blow over." Foggy replied before hanging up.**_

 _ **Foggy was right, it had not even been 24 hours since he had saved the girl.**_

 _ **It was clear that this was probably going to take a week for this to blow over, maybe even more.**_

 _ **How was he going to go outside his apartment, get stuff that he needed,and not be seen.**_

 _ **What was he going to do, he had really messed up this time. Matt turned on his radio, "Hello, this is Trish and you're listening to Trish talk." Matt knew what she was going to say.**_

 _ **Matt was going to listen to every channel just so he could know who was talking about him. "I'm just going to get right into the show and talk about a new hero that's in Hell's Kitchen." This could go either way, Matt thought.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yesterday, in the afternoon. A little girl was almost the kidnapped. Nobody knew what was going on except for one man, .**_

 _ **Anyone, he runs after the moving vehicle to get the little girl and almost gets hit by the car that the kidnappers were in.**_

 _ **The two kidnappers get out of the car and take him down. But surprisingly Mr. Murdock ends up taking them down."**_

 _ **Matt didn't like where this was going. "The little girl gets out of the car, runs towards him, gives him hug, and thanks him. The mother comes outside wondering what was going, heard what had happened and thanked him."**_

 _ **Yep, this definitely wasn't going to blow over quickly**_

 _ **"**_ _ **The two kidnappers get up again and Matt or . Takes them down again and this time they're completely knocked out. He runs away and everyone just starts chanting his full name 'Matt Murdock.' One thing I forgot to mention about , is that he's blind. Which is the one thing that shocked me the most." Matt changed the station.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Good Morning Hell's kitchen today we have an interesting story, 'Blind man saves little girl' Matt turned off the radio. He heard the notifications on his phone ring, it was the latest news story. He picked up his phone, two buttons popped up asking him if he wanted to hear about, he pressed no but his stupid phone went along and played it.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **And here we have a video of ." The news lady said. He must've someone skipped to the middle.**_

 _ **Not wanting to hear anymore about himself, Matt turned off his phone. Matt sighed deeply, he had digged himself into a hole, a hole that was probably too deep for him to get out.**_

 _ **Matt had know idea how was going to get out of this, anyone who was against Daredevil could easily put two and two together and figure out that he was Daredevil.**_

 _ **Suddenly someone was knocking on Matt's door, who could it be knocking on his door this early in the morning. Matt put on one of his shirts and went to go open the door, he opened the door and couldn't believe who he was seeing...it was Claire.**_

 _ **Fisk was looking at the tv in his cell and saw something that caught his attention. A news story that read 'Blind man saves little girl.' They had put up a video on the news channel, it was the same guy that was in the gallery with Vanessa.**_

 _ **He was fighting two man twice his size and won, but the man was blind, how did he do that? Murdock seemed like more than just an average blind guy who had job as a lawyer, it looked like it was more to him than the eye could see.**_

 _ **He was going to find out what that was, the cops might've arrested everyone who worked for him, but not the woman that he loved.**_

 _ **He was going to figure out how he could contact her, it may take a while for him to figure out how but he was going to get what he needed to know about Mr. Murdock, it was a good thing that he had Wesley make a file on him and his partner, Franklin Nelson.**_

 _ **He needed information on Murdock, anything. Where he lived, his past, what he did everyday. He needed to know, maybe Vanessa could help get him a private investigator, someone who was willing to dig up dirt on Murdock, as long as they were given the right amount of money. Either way he was still going to figure it out and what he wanted.**_

 _ **I plan on making two more Daredevil Fan fictions and about 3 more chapters of this story, depending on how I write the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last Chapter**_

 _ **Matt was stunned to hear who it was. "Claire?" He asked. "Hello Matt." She says. "Wh-what are you doing here?"**_

 _ **"You know why I'm here Matt.**_

 _ **"I see your face plastered all over the news and hear that you're Hell's Kitchen's 'new hero' Matt. I'm here to check on you, you do realize that what you did was a huge risk, right?"**_

 _ **"Come in."**_

 _ **Claire walks in and he closes the door behind her. "What have you been doing this whole time, Matt?"**_

 _ **"I've been trying to keep a low profile."**_

 _ **"You can't stay here hiding, sooner or later they're going to want an explanation from you.**_

 _ **"Who?"**_

 _ **"I don't know. Maybe the citizens of Hell's Kitchen, the cops, or both."**_

 _ **"That's problem Claire, I can't explain what did back there. Me explaining it to them could result in a revelation or me getting arrested. How am I going to explain how a blind man was able to take down two man without seeing them?"**_

 _ **"I don't know Matt, you tell me?"**_

 _ **"Claire, I honestly don't know myself. I need some time to think about this."**_

 _ **"You don't have time Matt. What you did could put the people you care about in danger, there's no telling who could've figured it by now."**_

 _ **Claire was right, it had been hours since Foggy called him. He hasn't hadn't heard anything from caring either. He knew that they could've been busy or even be in trouble.**_

 _ **"You're right, they could be in trouble right now."**_

 _ **"Matt, what's wrong?"**_

 _ **"I haven't gotten call from either of my friends, they could be on danger right now. I'm sorry Claire, I have to go, stay here."**_

 _ **"Go ahead"**_

 _ **Matt went to his room, quickly got dressed,and left his apartment to go check on Karen and Foggy. As he was on his way to the office, he called. No answer, from Karen or Foggy.**_

 _ **That was a sign for trouble. Matt had to be vigilant when he was walking, he didn't need attention to be drawn to himself.**_

 _ **When Matt got to the office, no one was there. Matt could feel it in the room, something was wrong. As Matt walked forward towards his desk, he heard the loud crunch of glass underneath his shoes.**_

 _ **They were here, someone took Foggy and Karen. As if on cue, his burner phone started to ring. He answered the phone immediately. "What did you do to my friends?"**_

 _ **"Hello Matthew. I have to say, what you did was quite impressive. You fight almost as well as the Devil of Hell's kitchen. If I do say so myself."**_

 _ **"What did you do to them?!" He asked her furiously.**_

 _ **"I know you're secret Matthew, and the whole world is going to know. Let's make a deal. I'll give you your friends and your girlfriend back if you do me a favor."**_

 _ **Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing, she had Claire. "What are not you suggesting?" Matt asked curiously.**_

 _ **"Hang up the suit, superhero." Matt hesitated, he had know idea how to reply to what she was asking him to do.**_

 _ **Then it came to him, "No."**_

 _ **"What did you say?"**_

 _ **"I said no, I don't have to give up something that I do to protect people in order to get what I care about back. I'm going to get them back. Deal or no deal."**_

 _ **He told her befriend he hung up the phone.**_

 _ **Matt realized something, he had no where to began. Just when he thought anything else couldn't go wrong, it did. He heard a knock on the dthe, it was the cops. He didn't have time for them, he had to get to his friends.**_

 _ **Matt decided we would leave the place how it was and go out the window, there was no time to clean up.**_

 _ **First, Matt went to his apartment and put on his suit. Not the red, flashy one but his black one. In case something had happened to the suit or he started to get uncomfortable in it, he decided to have the suit get adjustments on it.**_

 _ **Matt then started to put a plan together. The lady on his phone, she sounded familiar, he had met her somewhere. He never dates her that's one thing he was sure of, so how did Matt meet her.**_

 _ **Then Matt came to a realization, the only other woman he had met besides Claire and Karen, was the lady at the art gallery.**_

 _ **She was with Fisk, Fisk was tooken away from her because of what Matt had done.**_

 _ **She wanted revenge, so she had people working for her to get to Matt. It made since now, but where could she have taken Foggy, Karen, and Claire to. It couldn't be the art gallery, that would be too convenient.**_

 _ **That's it, she wanted Matt to overthink it. She and him both knew how convenient it would be. It was her plan after all, she wanted him to overthink it so that she could send him on some wild goose chase.**_

 _ **But Matt knew better than that. By the time that Matt arrived to the gallery, it was nighttime. Matt was right about his assumptions, it was her, and she was at the gallery. Now all he had to do was find his friends and get them out of there.**_

 _ **Matt focused on the sounds around him, until he heard muffled voices. It was them, for sure. It didn't sound like they were in any rooms above the gallery, but below it.**_

 _ **Matt had to wait, he couldn't do anything right now. That would bring too much attention to himself. Right now he didn't need anymore attention, especially because he was no where near Foggy, Karen, and Claire. Matt thought it was about time he got off the roof and went into the gallery.**_

 _ **Matt had snuck around a sleeping guard and started to look. He made sure that he was discreet about it. Matt touch the floor below him and focused to see if he could hear any movement or any sound at all. (No pun intended).**_

 _ **He did hear something, some struggling, and the sound of tape trying to ripped. It was definitely them. Matt had walked down a staircase that lead to a room, a dark room. He heard the muffled voices trying to scream and then he heard four other heartbeats in the room.**_

 _ **It was a trap, the four people who he assumed were the other guards came running at in different directions at the same time.**_

 _ **They had night vision goggles on. Matt sensed there movement and dogdges all of them before they could even come close to him. Before they could realize that he was gone, they had ran into each other and knocked themselves out. Well that was pretty easy, Matt though. He expected more to happen but was grateful that his expectation didn't come true.**_

 _ **Still with the lights off, Matt had freed his friends and unbinded them from the chairs. Finally Matt turned the light on but before he had left his friends behind and there door wide open.**_

 _ **Matt made he took out every guard so that his friends could get escape without any problems. I hear the soft pattering sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and left out.**_

 _ **He was going to be able to distract the other guards while his friends escaped. He was glad that his friends made it out safely**_

 _ **He thought that for someone who was with a crazy man that she would have more experienced people helping her. The guards didn't even seem like they tried, Matt was lucky. No cuts, broken bones, or bruises tonight.**_

 _ **Matt left the gallery, he had only came there to help his friends. When Matt thought his night was going to end as easily as it had started, he heard something above his head.**_

 _ **He heard the sound of blades chopping in the air, it was a helicopter. Matt got out the way just as a light came shining down on his last hiding spot. Matt definitely had to get home, he didn't want to have a revelation or be arrested. Matt had gotten to his apartment quickly and discreetly. He took his mask off and began to a take a deep breath from his run.**_

 _ **"I never thought you would be him, Murdock." Matt knew whose voice that was, he just couldn't believe that they had invaded his privacy, especially someone that he thought was his friend. Matt turned around to face the familiar voice.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry to say this Matt, but you're under arrest."**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the fanfic! I'm thinking about making a sequel.**_


End file.
